1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag apparatus for a front passenger's seat mounted on a top plane of the instrument panel in front of the front passenger's seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an airbag apparatus for a front passenger's seat is mounted on a top plane of the instrument panel and includes an airbag folded and housed in an open-top case. In operation, the airbag once protrudes upward from the case while unfolding and then inflates rearward in such a manner as to take up a space between the top plane of the instrument panel and the windshield. In order to smoothly protect an occupant seated proximate the instrument panel, it is desired that a lower part of the airbag that is deployable below the top plane of the instrument panel at full inflation quickly unfurls downward, rather than upward.
JP 10-194065 discloses an airbag apparatus for a front passenger's seat. The apparatus includes an airbag that includes an upper folded-up portion which folds up an upper part of the airbag deployable above the top plane of the instrument panel and a lower folded-up portion which folds up a lower part of the airbag deployable below the top plane of the instrument panel. The upper folded-up portion is located above the inflator whereas the lower folded-up portion is located at the rear of the inflator when housed in the case.
However, although the upper folded-up portion and lower folded-up portion of the above airbag apparatus are housed in the case in a mutually separated manner, it is merely for the space-saving purpose. It has not been considered to so control the deployment behavior of the airbag such that the emergence of the lower folded-up portion from the case is delayed relative to the upper folded-up portion and the lower folded-up portion further deploys downward.